


Blacksmiths and Magic

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blacksmithing, Healing Magic, M/M, Magic, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “Here. Try it again. Let me help.” He comes up behind Arthur and helps him hold it. He whispers in Arthur’s ear how to swing it. Arthur sighs and nods, doing as he’s told.





	

Gilbert brings his hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat that built up. He pushes his goggles over his glasses and reaches up to grab them. The lenses are fogged up from his sweat, and he finds it disgusting. Gilbert stands up and walks away to clean them properly. The water running over his fingers turns black and reveals pale skin. He sighs softly, wondering if he could have a less dirty job. 

A dinging sound catches his attention. “I’ll be right with you!” He calls, standing up and drying his glasses and hands. He walks out into the front and smiles brightly. “Arthur! That spell you put on my door works great, I can always hear someone walking in no matter where I am in the shop.” He says happily. Arthur looks up from the dagger he is gazing at then nods. 

“Very good.” He responds. He wrinkles his nose. “You’re filthy. It wouldn’t be as obvious if you weren’t so pale. I have a few spells for dirt repellent, if you’d like me to do something for you again. Or perhaps your eyes?” He asks. Arthur pulls his coat off and hangs it from the rack. “Your shop looks nice in the front, but I’m willing to bet it’s filthy in the back as well.” He looks disdainfully at the door leading into the back room. 

Gilbert rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m fine, Arthur. If you want me to do something for you, just ask. We can discuss payment after that. I get clean at night, when I shower.” He sighs and then pauses a bit. “It might be helpful to get my eyes fixed. But the problem is, my eyes are this bad because you screwed up a spell in the first place! They were bad but you made them worse!” Gilbert comes over to Arthur. “What would you like? I saw you eyeing some weapons. You want to join the forces?” He looks at one of the blade hanging on the wall. Arthur sighs. 

“Yes I quite remember what I’ve done, but you and I both know that my magix has gotten much better over the years.” He responds curtly. “I am a class six healer for the military, they suggested that I get a weapon to protect myself. I wanted something I could enchant to hold extra energy and that wouldn’t break. I want to store my excess energy in it to help during the war. I am being sent to the front soon, after all.” Arthur sighs and finds a blade that he likes. “I admire the detail you put into your blades, Gilbert.” 

Gilbert smiles at that but the rest is mildly concerning. “Listen… If you’re going to the front you’ll want two blades. One for protection and one to enchant.” He responds. “A dagger you can protect and a bigger sword to protect you.” He tells Arthur and finds a larger blade. “Try this. Hold it and see if you can hold it and swing it well. If it’s too heavy or light, we’ll look for another.” He sets the blade in Arthur’s hand. Arthur swings it a bit and tells him what he thinks of it, then gives it back. Gilbert gives him another one and Arthur repeats his actions from before. Gilbert smiles a bit. 

“Here. Try it again. Let me help.” He comes up behind Arthur and helps him hold it. He whispers in Arthur’s ear how to swing it. Arthur sighs and nods, doing as he’s told. 

“I agree. I think this one works perfectly.” Arthur sets it on the counter. He goes back to the dagger he was admiring before. “I want this one for enchanting.” He sets it on the counter as well and pulls out his sack of coins. He lays out the gold then turns to Gilbert. “Well? Wrap them up please, I don’t have all day.” He snaps. Gilbert snaps out of it and walks over, nodding. He wraps them up silently and collects the coins. 

“I’ll carry these out to your horse.” He whispers. Gilbert pauses before looking at Arthur. “Listen, I need to talk to you about something before you leave.” He says. Arthur stops and looks at him, pulling on his coat then crossing his arms. He gestures at Gilbert to keep speaking, giving the albino the courage to speak. “I’m in love with you.” He whispers. Arthur’s eyes go wide. He looks down at the ground. 

“Bring the swords to the horse, please.” He exits the room, not even glancing back to see the devastated look on his friend’s face, nor the pale streaks through the dirt on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: PruEng, Magic


End file.
